The use of wind driven systems to produce power have been used, in one form or another, by mankind since the early history of Europe. The most common system which comes to most individuals minds when they think of wind power is the windmill, as built in the hundreds by the Dutch in Holland to harness the winds off the English Channel, to pump water in and out of canals and channels used for both transportation and irrigation.
The windmill is a unique piece of equipment and allows the wind to drive a propeller of sorts, mounted on the supporting structure, which, through right angles and reduction gearing, drives a shaft controlling the operation of a water wheel or pump for power generation. The typical American farm had, some many years ago, a windmill which was used to pump well water for both human and animal drinking purposes and crop irrigation demands.